biblioteca_virtualfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gustavo Gac-Artigas
Gustavo Gac-Artigas, escritor, dramaturgo, actor, director de teatro y editor nacido en Santiago de Chile; pero criado en Temuco. Biografía En 1968 luego de un viaje por Europa, se despidió de la universidad y emprendió un primer recorrido por América Latina con un espectáculo que denominó “El correo de la poesía”, teatro documento que incluía poemas de escritores consagrados, de escritores locales y canciones entremezcladas con noticias de los periódicos del día. “El correo de la poesía” lo llevó de los bosques del sur de Chile hasta Bogotá, Colombia. En Colombia, como actor, trabajó con dos pilares del nuevo teatro colombiano: Enrique Buenaventura y Santiago García y el Teatro La Candelaria en Bogotá. En 1971 regresó a Chile para fundar y dirigir el Teatro experimental del cobre (TEC) en la Casa de la Cultura de la mina El Teniente durante el gobierno de Salvador Allende. El TEC se presentó por última vez en la mina de Chuquicamata, al norte de Chile con la obra Libertad, libertad, adaptación hecha por Gustavo de la obra de Flavio Rengel en la que llamaban a oponerse al golpe de Estado que se avecinaba. La presentación comenzó el 10 de septiembre de 1973 y finalizó con un foro con la presencia de David Baytelman, gerente de la mina, dirigentes obreros, políticos y el director del grupo el 11 de septiembre día en que debían seguir gira para presentarse en las salitreras. Fue detenido el 11 de septiembre en la tarde y tres días más tarde llevado a Rancagua, 2000 kilómetros al sur, donde ingresó a la cárcel pública en calidad de preso político. Fue interrogado durante tres días, “con apremio“ como decían los militares para referirse a la tortura, por un teniente del ejército de apellido Medina. Meses más tarde fue sacado de la cárcel gracias a la intervención de Naciones Unidas y llevado a Santiago desde donde, bajo una orden de expulsión abandonara el país con un papel de la Cruz Roja rumbo al exilio en París donde junto a la actriz colombiana Perla Valencia nuevamente comenzó la tarea de formar actores y fundó el grupo Théâtre de la résistance-Chili (Teatro de la resistencia-Chile, luego Nuevo teatro los comediantes) con el cual recorrió los escenarios de Europa y participó en los más importantes festivales internacionales: Nancy, Aviñón, Liubliana, Hammamet, Djendouba, Tabarka, Hammam Lift, Yverdón, Berna y Zúrich, Stagedoor Festival entre otros. En 1984 intenta regresar a Chile con el general Pinochet aún en el poder, pero su nombre apareció en una lista de 5000 personas que según el gobierno estaban prohibidos de regresar por representar un peligro para la “seguridad interior del Estado”. Este fallido intento de regreso lo llevó a recorrer nuevamente toda Latinoamérica de Buenos Aires a Bogotá y de vuelta a Europa en un camión de treinta y cinco toneladas con todo su teatro. Permaneció en Colombia durante un año al cabo del cual, y tras una huelga de hambre reclamando el derecho a tener un país donde vivir y crear, fue enviado de vuelta a Europa, esta vez a Róterdam por haber perdido el derecho de refugiado político en Francia. Entre 1986 y 1989 residió en Holanda, donde en 1989 recibió el premio “Poetry park” por su cuento “Dr. Zamenhofstraat” y luego un año en San Juan, Puerto Rico. Desde 1991 vive en los Estados Unidos. En 1992 fue invitado por el departamento de teatro de la Universidad Texas Christian como artista residente para dirigir su obra Descubrimentando. Actualmente reside en Nueva Jersey con su esposa Priscilla Gac-Artigas, catedrática universitaria, con quien tiene dos hijos, Melina y Alejandro, y donde continúa con su labor literaria como escritor y editor. Junto a su esposa ha escrito y editado libros de texto universitarios y desarrollado una aplicación móvil para redactar y estructurar ensayos: E-GPS Essay/Ensayo. Obras *''Y todos éramos actores, un siglo de luz y sombra'' (2016) *''Tiempo de soñar'' (1992), segunda edición, digital y paperback: Era el tiempo de soñar con los pajaritos preñados (2016). *¡''E il orbo era rondo''! (1993), segunda edición, digital y paperback: Y la tierra era redonda (2016), *''El solar de Ado'' (2002), segunda edición, digital y paperback (2016), *''Un asesinato corriente'', *''Boarding pass to success'' (2004), *''Dalibá, la brujita del Caribe'' (cuentos); *''El país de las lágrimas de sangre'', 1976 *''El huevo de Colón o Coca-cola les ofrece un viaje de ensueños por América Latina'',1982 *''Gonzalito o ayer supe que puedo volver'', 1989 *''Descubrimentando'' (teatro); *''Ex-Ilíadas'' (poesía). Fue pionero de la publicación digital al fundar en el año 2000 Ediciones Nuevo Espacio, sello que publicó en forma tradicional y en disco compacto a más de veinticinco autores de ficción de lengua hispana residentes tanto en sus países de origen como en los Estados Unidos, y años más tarde, Academic press ene, editorial especializada en la publicación de libros de texto universitarios. Novelas Y todos éramos actores, un siglo de luz y sombra, narra la travesía de un hombre que, sobrevolando la historia, nos lleva en un vertiginoso recorrido de 11.905,42 kilómetros por la cordillera de los Andes en un camión de 36 toneladas para asistir al nacimiento de su primera hija a quien, en el vientre de La bella en París, había prometido recibir en sus brazos. Con la juventud, la osadía y el optimismo de Ulises y la imaginación y fantasía del Quijote, el héroe inicia su periplo. En su peregrinar por uno u otro sistema político, se topa con la violencia y la corrupción de ayer, de hoy y de mañana. Actor y testigo descubre lo que se esconde detrás de los decorados de cartón piedra y lo revela al lector, su relato completado, y confrontado, por las intervenciones de su compañero de viaje, un enorme camión blanco, picaresco Sancho, en el que lleva su vida y su teatro a cuestas y con el cual, como un Aníbal en su elefante, se desliza por espirales de vida y de muerte. Y por ser testigo de lo que no debió haber visto y tomar siempre la curva equivocada es condenado a desaparecer de la historia, pero de aquella historia escrita en blanco y negro, la lineal e insípida que exige tomar partido, aquella que busca reemplazar los barrotes de hierro de la celda por barrotes de deslucidos parlamentos destinados a encerrar el pensamiento y desterrar la voz discordante. Ajada historia de falsos decorados que quieren ocultar la realidad olvidando que en aquella época no había espectadores, que todos éramos actores, olvidando que la razón de ser del actor es morir para renacer sobre otro escenario en la piel de otro personaje ocultándose así de los inquisidores para, riéndose, contrastar la belleza y el hedor de un siglo de luz y sombra. Tiempo de soñar (1992), segunda edición, digital y paperback: Era el tiempo de soñar con los pajaritos preñados (2016): Tras un frustrado intento de regreso a Chile en 1984 y tras deambular por Latinoamérica en inútil busca de un país donde vivir y soñar, el autor y su grupo de teatro expulsados del que consideraba su continente, regresa a Europa. En la luminosidad de los amaneceres de Róterdam el autor terminó este manuscrito dos años antes de que el dictador abandonara el poder tras perder un plebiscito en 1988 y en 1990 se permitiera el regreso de los exiliados. En la luminosidad de los amaneceres de Róterdam el autor terminó este manuscrito dos años antes de que el dictador abandonara el poder tras perder un plebiscito en 1988 y en 1990 se permitiera el regreso de los exiliados. El manuscrito terminado fue enviado a la madrina del boom, Carmen Balcells. Un día, el 25 de agosto de 1988, el cartero sonriendo le alargó un sobre en el que se leía, escrito con máquina amiga y cuidadosa, el nombre del autor. El membrete del sobre decía Agencia Literaria Carmen Balcells, la carta la firmaba Carina Pons, la mano derecha de Carmen, quien le comunicaba que tras leer el manuscrito pensaban que el texto podría tener muy buena acogida en las editoriales Lumen y Grijalbo, de Barcelona, y Alfaguara de Madrid. Y que de ahí en adelante habían designado a Javier Aparicio como mi contacto con la agencia. Alfaguara, Lumen y Grijalbo, nombres mágicos que anunciaban una nueva era, sin embargo, al igual que pasara con la lista maldita de los 5000 una sombra se atravesó en el camino. La primera señal fue un llamado de Javier diciendo que los editores pedían un cambio de nombre, que los pajaritos preñados podía sonar sarcástico en un momento de tragedia. Los pajaritos preñados desaparecieron en el espacio. La segunda señal fue decirme que el exilio chileno podría ofenderse por lo que parecían algunas críticas y por el humor del texto. Al parecer no eran tiempos de críticas, de pensar fuera del riel y menos aún de reírse. La tercera señal fue el silencio que acompaña los manuscritos enterrados, una sombra negra se había atravesado nuevamente en mi camino, pero esta vez no era la sombra de la dictadura y no por ello era más amable puesto que la nueva sombra era nuestra sombra. Hoy, los pajaritos preñados vuelven, desentumecen sus alas en la red y se entregan a los lectores. Al releerlo veintiocho años más tarde entendí por qué los comisarios no podían dejarlo pasar y por qué hoy, al igual que ayer, no lo dejarían pasar. ¡E il orbo era rondo! (1993), segunda edición, digital y paperback: Y la tierra era redonda (2016): Un trabajo de investigación que conllevó la lectura de miles y miles de páginas de historia pasando por Antonio Pigafetta, Cabeza de Vaca, los diarios de Colón, los escritos de Fray Bartolomé de las Casas y Pánfilo Narváez, y el estudio del encuentro y desencuentro de Cortés con Moctezuma. Atravesando países reales o ficticios, leyendas y mitos, estudiando viejos mapas de navegación para encontrar el paso prohibido, dando vida en su mente a una obra de teatro -Cinco suspiros de eternidad- la historia encerrada tras las puertas de las celdas de una prisión en Chile, sumergiéndose en el transcurso del tiempo, cinco siglos que crearon la leyenda y destruyeron la historia, el autor logró descubrir la verdadera historia, la real, creando la inexistente, y con sorpresa junto a Chavalillo y Sempronio exclamar al final del viaje: ¡Y la tierra era redonda! Y para que usted lo sepa, redonda, redonda, pero poca. El solar de Ado (2002), segunda edición, digital y paperback (2016): El vívido e hilarante retrato de un grupo de mujeres perdidas en los cerros de Puerto Rico que van entretejiendo sus vidas alrededor de un solar; solar perteneciente a aquel padre, hermano, o amante quien desapareció en los Estados Unidos envuelto en sus sueños. La extraordinaria simpatía y las impertinentes intervenciones de la sempiterna señorita Hermenegilda de las Mercedes, la cinematográfica sonrisa de Moriviví, y la sabiduría cósmica de la reverenda Conchi deslumbrarán al lector. La conducta irreverente de este grupo de mujeres lo estremecerá más allá del ya fascinante mundo del Caribe. Mundo de magia, santería y conjuros donde los puntos de vista se confunden y entremezclan alborotados por la pasión. Un asesinato corriente (1994) Teatro El país de las lágrimas de sangre o Nosotros te llamamos Chile libertad (1978). Estrenada en París y presentada en los festivales internacionales de Aviñón y Nancy y en gira por toda Francia. El huevo de Colón o Coca-Cola les ofrece un viaje de ensueños por América Latina (1982). Estrenada en el Teatro Gérard Philipe, Champigny-sur-Marne, Francia, presentada en el Salón de Honor de la UNESCO, París, en gira por toda Francia, en los festivales internacionales Carrefour de l’Europe, Hammamet, Djendouba, Tabarka, Hammam Lift, Berna, Manizales, Róterdam, Sategedoor Festival, San Juan Puerto Rico y en gira por Colombia. Gonzalito o ayer supe que puedo volver (1989). Estrenada en Róterdam, Holanda, Festival Latino de Utrech. Cinco suspiros de eternidad (1992) Descubrimentando (Discoverings) (1992). Estrenada en la Texas Christian University, 1992 Novela breve Dalibá, la brujita del Caribe (1984) Poesía Ex-Ilíadas (1989) Libros de texto universitarios Directo al grano: a complete reference manual for spanish grammar (Prentice Hall, College division, 1999) Sans détour: a complete reference manual for french grammar (Prentice Hall, College division, 1999) Hoja de ruta, cultura y civilización de Latinoamérica (Academic press ene, 2006, sixth ed. 2012 Aplicación móvil E-GPS essay/ensayo: A comprehensive App designed to guide students through the writing of the most frequently requested types of essays: argumentative, expository, compare and contrast and literary commentaries in two languages, English and Spanish, all in one App. It works with the same principle of a GPS: to guide towards independence. Once students have internalized the structural patterns of the essays, they will be able to reproduce them automatically within any context. (for iOS and Android). Academic Press ENE, 2015 Antologías Antología de canciones de lucha y esperanza. Editorial Quimantú, Chile (1973). Co-autora: Perla Valencia ' Elogio a sus obras literarias' De Tiempo de soñar, dijo el escritor Severo Sarduy: “escritura imaginativa, de extrema teatralidad y de ficción (basada en hechos históricos a veces reconocibles) que hacen del texto uno alógeno, personal y único”. De ¡''E il orbo era rondo''! dijo Edith Grossman: “me impresionó mucho el juego temporal, la interpenetración de lo histórico, lo mitológico y lo surreal. Un libro difícil, pero valioso, más parecido a un poema épico que a una novela.” 18 Festivales internacionales de teatro Festival Mundial de Nancy (Francia, 1975) Festival de Aviñón (Francia, 1975, 1980) Festival de Liubliana (Yugoslavia, 1980) Festival de Berna (Suiza, 1980) Festival de Zúrich (Suiza, 1980) Festival de Yverdón (Suiza, 1981, 1983) Festival de Hammamet (Túnez, 1982) Festival de Djendouba (Túnez, 1982) Festival de Tabarka (Túnez, 1982) Festival de Hammam Lift (Túnez, 1982) Carrefour de l’Europe (Francia, 1983, 1984) VII Festival Internacional de Manizales (Colombia, 1985) Stagedoor Festival (Holanda, 1986) Festival Latino de Utrecht (Holanda, 1989) XXVII Festival Internacional de Teatro Instituto de Cultura Puertorriqueña (Puerto Rico, 1991) Enlaces externos 1. Gac, Gustavo y Valencia, Perla.El último grupo de teatro popular que actuó en Chile Revista Conjunto # 11. Cuba: julio-sept. 1974: 54-58. 2. Bocaz, Luis. El Teatro de la Resistencia Chile Araucaria # 12, 4to. Trimestre, 1980. 3. Obregón, Osvaldo. Apuntes sobre el teatro latinoamericano en Francia Cahiers du monde hispanique et luso-brésilien. France. Volume 40. Issue 40. 1983: 17-45. 4. Cruz, Priscilla.“T.R.Ch. o el camino de un teatro popular latinoamericano cortado de sus raíces naturales.” Revista Conjunto # 57. Cuba: julio septiembre 1983: 4 19. 5. Monleón, José. Con Gustavo Gac-Artigas,12 años haciendo teatro en el exilio Primer acto No. 208, 1985: 99-107. 6. Dr. Zamenhofstraat Premio Poetry Park 1989, Róterdam. 7. Flores, Arturo C. Gustavo Gac o los sueños de un viaje inconcluso Revista chilena de literatura. No. 45. Noviembre 1994:142-149. 8. La [ir resistible ascención de Donald Trump] 9. The Irresistible rise of Donald Trump“The Irresistible rise of Donald Trump” 10. When Saying ‘nous sommes Paris’ Is Not Enough. CNN, noviembre 2015. 11. París, cuando el otro somos nosotros En memoria de Patricia San Martín Del Place, actriz del Teatro de la resistencia Chile, asesinada en el Bataclán. El Tiempo Latino, Washington Post. 15.11.2015. 12. Cuando decir Somos París no basta Le Monde Diplomatique, edición chilena, diciembre 2015.